Gang Fights!
by swtlilbabigrl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi a girl that gets pulled into a gang fight, because she is the ‘Shikon’. She is very powerful, but she has to be able to find her powers to unleash the effect. [Sess/Kag][M/S]
1. Default Chapter

My first Inu-yasha fic, tell me if you like it.OK, before you continue, I must tell you I'm not a big Kikyo fan. If you like Kikyo, then DO NOT CONTINUE!!!!!! If you like the pairing Sesshoumaru/Kagome, then you may go on.  
  
  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi a girl that gets pulled into a gang fight, because she is the 'Shikon'. She is very powerful, but she has to be able to find her powers to unleash the effect.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or anything in here, except some of my ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Things you need to know for the story:  
  
Kagome and Sango are best friends.  
  
Inu-yasha is currently dating Kikyo, a popular bitchy girl.  
  
Kikyo doesn't like Kagome for oblivious reasons.  
  
Sesshoumaru is the leader of the gang, called the 'Demons'  
  
Kirrara is Sango's cat.  
  
This has nothing to do with the feudal era.  
  
The two top gangs are the 'Demons' and the 'Slayers'.  
  
Miroku and Sango are dating.  
  
ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC. I repeat ALL CHARACTER'S ARE OOC!!!  
  
  
  
OK, that's all I have to say..  
  
  
  
Now on with Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Surprised Meeting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kagome *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome" Sango immediately said when she saw Kagome walk up to their corner street. Then they both started walking to school.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked, "how'd your date with Miroku go?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing much, but my date was ok, if Miroku stopped groping me, it might have been a lot more fun." Sango said with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"So where'd he take you? I mean he's a gang member, that should give you some advantages." Kagome asked Sango.  
  
  
  
"Yea, pretty much" Sango said with a blush "He took me to all sorts of places, he took me to a couple of the hottest clubs in town. He may be a pervert, but he's got very good taste."  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna take a guess and say you had a very good time." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Yep, but we better get going the bell's about to ring, and you know how pissed the teachers get when we're late." Sango told Kagome, dragging them both to school.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Sesshoumaru *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Get working!!! We have to find it before 'they' do" Sesshoumaru said, spitting the word they like it was poison. "The 'Shikon' is very valuable to our plan."  
  
  
  
"How do you expect us to find something like that? We don't know what it looks like and 20 of our men have been gone missing in the past week." Inu- yasha retorted "Do whatever you want, I'm visiting Kikyo, she's gonna have lunch soon."  
  
  
  
"Fine! Do what you want, I'm going to the Higurashi's. I heard that was the place that the Shikon was seen last." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
  
  
"You might want to check the school first" said Inu-yasha. "They aren't gonna be home at this time of day."  
  
  
  
"How do you know this?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
  
  
"Fine don't listen to me. I'm just giving you advice." Inu-yasha said. "Just stay away from me and Kikyo when you go looking for her."  
  
  
  
"What makes you think I want to go near your slut? So don't worry, I won't go anywhere near your bitch" Sesshoumaru said, leaving with his keys to the garage.  
  
  
  
When he got to the garage, he looked at his collection of cars, he had a Tempest, Firebird, Landrover, Sportscar, BMW, camaro, Black Explorer, Adventurer, Viper, Jeep, Mercedes, Convertible and more. He just chose any car, and drove to the school.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Kagome and Sango - Lunch *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Sango, can we just sit at our usual spot?" Kagome said, she was very bored.  
  
  
  
"Sure Kagome" Sango said. They sat down and ate their food quietly, but then Inu-yasha came at that exact moment.  
  
  
  
"Omg! That's Inu-yasha." Sango said wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
"Who's Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked, not really caring.  
  
  
  
"Inu-yasha is Sesshoumaru's half-brother, and Sesshoumaru is the leader of the gang Miroku's in. He's also Kikyo's boyfriend." Sango said "You know Kikyo, that popular bitchy girl that always gets what she wants with her body and money."  
  
  
  
"oh, ok." Kagome said, still uninterested.  
  
  
  
"Woah. I think that's Sesshoumaru" Sango said, "He's got the same looks as Inu-yasha"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Sesshoumaru *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
'Ugh, disgusting' thought Sesshoumaru, 'There is my stupid half-brother's friend's girl' walking up to Sango and Kagome. (A/N: Sesshy thinks anyone who is friends with Inu-yasha is an idiot)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Kagome *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Kagome, he's coming here" Sango said sounding a little frantic.  
  
  
  
"Yea ok" Kagome said, not moving from her spot. "He's probably just another guy like the rest of those people, idiots"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Sesshoumaru *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
'She just called me an idiot! Wait what did she mean when she said the rest of those people?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
  
  
"Hello! My name is Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said with his ice mask "You are that girl my half-brother's friend dates.Sango is it not?"  
  
  
  
"Yea I'm Sango, what's it to you?" Sango said back.  
  
  
  
"I'm looking for someone, goes by the name Higurashi. Ever heard of her?" Sesshoumaru said, indifferently.  
  
  
  
"I'm the person you're looking for, what do you want?" Kagome asked without even opening her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I want to speak to you" Sesshoumaru stated clearly.  
  
  
  
"If it's about the Shikon, don't bother. You're not getting it" Kagome said, opening her eyes for the first time, only to shock him with her dark blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"How?" Sesshoumaru shockingly asked.  
  
  
  
"20 of your gang member's asked the same thing, before I beat the shit out of them, last week" Kagome said icily.  
  
  
  
"How are you able to beat 20 of my gang members?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  
"Because I AM the Shikon." Kagome said standing up to walk back to class. "Come on Sango, let's go"  
  
  
  
They left Sesshoumaru standing there, gaping at them. Then Kagome stopped and said, "You can stay and watch. I have gym class now, you should know where the gym is located. We will talk after I finish my gym class, seeming that is my last class of the day." And with that, she left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So.Tell me what you think about it, please review!!!! If you do, I might post more sooner!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Hope you liked it!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! THANK YOU!! 


	2. Gomen Nasai

Hey! Really sorry I couldn't update…. I really am sorry…. It's just that I have a part time job nowadays… I know I am a little to young to have a job, but this is just training… for my future and stuff. Totally sorry!!!!! I kind of also got the next chapter already except I haven't the time to put it up yet…. I'm only home 1 hour after school ends….most of the days…

This notice will be turned into a chapter afterwards…. When I have the time! Thank you for listening ^_^ Gomen nasai… (I'm sorry)


End file.
